1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to hand grips for use in the self-exercise of the hand, wrist and forearm muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, various types of hand grip exercisers have been developed to strengthen and tone muscles in the hand, wrist and forearm. Certain of the prior grips of this type have employed yieldable resistance elements such as metal springs or elastic bands coupled with handles which the user repetitively squeezes together. These prior grips provide a set degree of resistance to the gripping force applied by the user. A grip which has a resistance which is comfortable to one user may not be suitable to another. Furthermore, after an individual may exercise with a particular grip for a period of weeks or months, a certain level of muscle toning and conditioning is reached such that the individual finds it desirable go to the next level of force resistance. With the prior art devices this means that the hand grip must be set aside and replaced with one that has a stronger spring or elastic band.
Certain prior art hand grips have mechanical adjusting devices for adjusting the spring resisting forces. However, these devices are relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. While in certain prior art grips with elastic bands it is possible to replace the bands, the procedure is cumbersome and time consuming. It would be desirable to provide a hand grip exerciser which provides for the easy and rapid interchange between resistance elements of different elastic strengths and thus different force resistances to enable the same grip to be adjusted for the needs of individual users.
The need has therefore been recognized for an exercise hand grip which obviates the forgoing and other limitations and disadvantages of prior art hand grips. Despite the various hand grips in the prior art, there has heretofore not been provided a suitable and attractive solution to these problems.